lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:JanDeFietser3
De 'judasaffaire ' was een kwestie die actueel was in 1998 en vooral de gemoederen bezighield in de Nederlandse journalistiek, tot in het daarover gerezen geschil vonnis werd gewezen door de rechtbank Amsterdam op 28 oktober 1998. Deze uitspraak werd belangrijke jurisprudentie over de journalistieke zorgvuldigheid en verantwoordelijkheid, de vrijheid van meningsuiting, de vrijheid van drukpers en professionele ethiek. De kwestie ontspon zich in februari 1998 tijdens de Olympische Winterspelen van Nagano na het verschijnen van een geruchtmakende dagbladpublicatie. Ex-sportjournalist Hans van Wissen van dagblad de Volkskrant schreef een voorpagina-artikel, waarin hij onder meer berichtte als zou Wouter Huibregtsen kroonprins Willem-Alexander "een judas" hebben genoemd en ook "een lafaard" en "aantoonbaar een saboteur". Getuigen die dit konden bevestigen ontbraken. Dat zou hij tegen deze journalist (volgens hem) gezegd hebben in een telefoongesprek. Daarvan was géén bandopname gemaakt. Wel waren er door Van Wissen aantekeningen gemaakt van dit telefoongesprek: volgens eerdere berichtgeving "achterop een bierviltje" Handen af van Anton!, in De Groene Amsterdammer, 20 januari 1999 (jrg. 123, nr. 3): "Van Wissen zag zijn haastige krabbels op een bierviltje door een primeurbeluste eindredactie tot voorpaginanieuws bewerkt". . Toen betwisting door Huibregtsen van de beweerde uitspraken leidde tot een geschil, produceerde de journalist voor de rechtbank als bewijsstuk daarentegen notities achterop een bankafschrift Huijbregtsen: Samaranch was judas in NRC Handelsblad, 13 oktober 1998, pag.11 Beide partijen hebben boter op het hoofd Huibregtsen belde terug en wilde dus iets kwijt, in NRC Handelsblad, pag.8, volgens de tekst van het uiteindelijk vonnis en ook de berichtgeving in onder meer de Volkskrant zèlf twee bankafschriften Diepzinnige haiku's als bewijsmateriaal, in de Volkskrant, 7 november 1998 Vonnis Huibregtsen zonder betekenis voor journalistiek gebruik, in Algemeen Dagblad, 3 november 1998, pag.11 "Zoiets verzin je niet"; Huijbregtsen voelt zich 'in goede naam en eer' aangetast, in Algemeen Dagblad, 14 october 1998, pag.26 ook in de door Alje Kamphuis geschreven biografie van Bettine Vriesekoop uit 2003 handelt het om bankafschriften, op pag. 163 . Indien de aan Huibregtsen door Van Wissen toegeschreven aantijgingen over de kroonprins klopten, had de zaak mogelijk ook een staatsrechtelijke kant. Dan kon namelijk ook de ministeriële verantwoordelijkheid in het geding komen. Hans van Wissen was vanaf begin jaren '70 tot aan de zomer van 1997 werkzaam geweest als sportverslaggever voor de Volkskrant. In die hoedanigheid had hij in februari 1997, enkele maanden voor zijn vertrek van de sportredactie, Huibregtsen geïnterviewd over de interdepartementale sportnota Wat sport beweegt. Die meende sindsdien met hem een goede verstandhouding te hebben gehad Bewindslieden weten nog steeds niet 'wat sport beweegt in dagblad de Volkskrant 18 februari 1997 . Voorgeschiedenis Wouter Huibregtsen, in het dagelijks leven directeur bij organisatie-adviesbureau McKinsey, was in 1990 voorzitter geworden van het Nederlands Olympisch Comité (NOC). Toen in 1994 het NOC fuseerde met de Nederlandse Sportfederatie (NSF) tot NOC*NSF werd Huibregtsen voorzitter van deze nieuwe organisatie. Najaar 1997 had Samaranch, de toenmalige voorzitter van het Internationaal Olympisch Comité, gezegd een tweede IOC‑lid voor Nederland te willen benoemen. Nadat ex-schaatser Ard Schenk bekend had gemaakt zich voor die nieuwe vacature kandidaat te willen stellen, had ook Huibregtsen zijn belangstelling daarvoor bekend gemaakt. Huibregtsen had vervolgens de steun verworven van de overgrote meerderheid van de in het NOC*NSF vertegenwoordigde Nederlandse sportbonden. Naast Schenk en Huibregtsen hadden zich daarop nog enkele andere personen als gegadigden voor de functie aangediend. Begin februari 1998, toen hij onderweg was naar Nagano in Japan, voor het bijwonen van de Olympische Winterspelen, vernam Huibregtsen dat Prins Willem-Alexander tot lid van het IOC was benoemd. Op 9 februari 1999 had hij vanuit Japan telefonisch contact met de journalist, die hem om zijn commentaar op die benoeming had gevraagd. Daarvan zou deze toen aantekeningen hebben gemaakt op de achterkant van twee bankafschriften, zo zou hij later althans beweren tijdens de gerechtelijke behandeling van het daarop rijzend geschil. Publicatie * Op 10 februari 1998, verscheen in diens krant op de voorpagina een groot stuk onder de kop "Voorzitter NOC*NSF: kroonprins is judas", gevolgd door twee vet gedrukte openingszinnen, die luidden: In vier maanden hebben zich zeven Judassen opgeworpen, en de laatste maakt het ’t bontst’. Die laatste ‘judas’ is kroonprins Willem-Alexander. IOC-benoeming 'schending van dure belofte' Voorzitter NOCNSF: kroonprins is judas in dagblad de Volkskrant 10 februari 1998, pag.1 :Verderop in het artikel stonden ook deze twee zinnen: De kroon is volgens Huibregtsen behalve een judas ‘aantoonbaar een saboteur’. Het meest bedroevend vindt hij ‘de lafheid’ van Willem Alexander. De kroonprins zou hem namelijk ooit expliciet hebben beloofd zich niet kandidaat te stellen. Meteen was duidelijk dat dit een onverkwikkelijke affaire zou worden, ongeacht wat Huibregtsen verder ook zou doen of nalaten. Zijn positie als voorzitter van het NOC/NSF werd door zijn loslippigheid binnen een dag onhoudbaar. Hij zou de geschiedenis ingaan als de eerste Nederlandse functionaris die de voorpagina's haalde door in het openbaar een lid van het Koninklijk Huis te beledigen en te bekritiseren. Omdat dat op deze manier nooit eerder was gebeurd, leek het vervolg onvoorspelbaar. * Geconfronteerd met die publicatie in de Volkskrant en gevraagd om een reactie ontkende Huibregtsen meteen met grote stelligheid dit te hebben gezegd; daarop zou hij zelf vanuit Japan telefonisch contact hebben gezocht met staatssecretaris Erica Terpstra en vervolgens ook de kroonprins zelf om hem dit te verzekeren. Ook had hij Van Wissen zelf verbaasd opgebeld en hem om uitleg gevraagd. Tegenover de pers verklaarde hij: "Ik heb woorden als judas of lafaard niet in de mond genomen. Ik distantieer me volstrekt van de teneur en de inhoud van het artikel. Ik heb geen interview gehad met de journalist, wel heb ik met hem gesproken. De suggestie wordt gewekt dat ik off the record dingen tegen hem heb gezegd. Maar dat is beslist niet zo.". * Dezelfde dag meldden de avondbladen het nadrukkelijk weerspreken door Huibregtsen van de hem toegeschreven woorden Opschudding na uitspraken over IOC-baan prins in NRC Handelsblad 10 februari 1998, pag.1; Leugens in NRC Handelsblad 10 februari 1998, pag.11 Uitspraken over prins vallen slecht in dagblad Het Parool 10 februari 1998, pag. 1/2. De prins verrast voorzitter in dagblad Het Parool 10 februari 1998, pag.13. Opschudding na uitspraken over IOC-baan prins in NRC Handelsblad 10 februari 1998, pag.1 Huibregtsen: dit zijn leugens '' in NRC Handelsblad 10 februari 1998, pag. 10. ''Kroonprins judas die afspraken schendt in NRC Handelsblad 10 februari 1998, pag.11. :De positie van Huibregtsen als voorzitter van het Nederlands Olympisch Comité leek onhoudbaar te zijn geworden. PvdA-Kamerlid Peter Rehwinkel vond meteen dat hij met zijn beschuldigingen "de grenzen fors overschreed": "Ik denk dat de positie van Huibregtsen ter discussie staat." Van de kant van de kroonprins zelf kwam geen persoonlijke reactie. :RVD-voorlichter Nick Kouwenhoven deelde mee: "Alles wat Huibregtsen zegt, is voor eigen rekening. De prins zal er in elk geval niets over zeggen." * Van Wissen hield vol dat Huibregtsen de betreffende uitspraken had gedaan en Volkskrant-hoofdredacteur Pieter Broertjes trok met hem diens latere ontkenning in twijfel. Broertjes stelde dat Huibregtsen zijn woorden "teruggetrokken" zou hebben en verklaarde: "Het is een keihard verhaal. Wat er staat, verzin je niet. Het is verteld, het is opgeschreven en het is weergegeven. Van Wissen en Huibregtsen kennen elkaar goed. Of Huibregtsen dronken was toen hij commentaar gaf, weet ik niet." Van Wissen stelde in een telefonisch vraaggesprek met de NOS-radio dat Huibregtsen "kennelijk geschrokken" zou zijn van hetgeen hij hem "in alle eerlijkheid in een onbewaakt ogenblik"' zou hebben gezegd ''Wat er staat, verzin je niet'; Krant twijfelt niet aan uitspraken Huibregtsen in Algemeen Dagblad 11 february 1998, pag.5 Kroonprins in een wespennest in Algemeen Dagblad 11 februari 1998, pag.7'' :Ook de Volkskrant zelf berichtte de volgende dag over die ontkenning De kroonprins zal een voortreffelijk IOC-lid zijn in dagblad de Volkskrant 11 februari 1998, pag.3. Ook in de politiek werd geschokt gereageerd op de publicatie. Men vroeg zich af of de kroonprins had gehandeld zoals was beweerd, en ook of die kwalificatie "judas" niet het delict majesteitsschennis opleverde en strafrechtelijk moest worden vervolgd Huibregtsen riskeert fikse straf wegens belediging bericht ANP 10 februari 1998 Kwetsbaarheid prins roept vragen op in dagblad de Volkskrant 11 februari 1998, pag,7.. Het Openbaar Ministerie deelde mee niet tot vervolging te zullen overgaan OM zal Huibregtsen niet wegens majesteitsschennis vervolgen in dagblad de Volkskrant 12 februari 1998, pag.3.. Hij voelde zich beledigd en verraden. Hij ontkende in alle toonaarden de prins te hebben geschoffeerd en nam het Van Wissen kwalijk dat hij aan een gesprek "tussen vrienden" onaangekondigd de status van een interview had toegekend. Dat hij in een onmogelijke positie was beland wilde hij aanvankelijk niet accepteren. Hij zag niet in waarom hij moest wijken voor uitspraken die hij nooit had gedaan. "Elke vezel van rechtvaardigheid in mijn lichaam verzet zich daartegen", verklaarde hij. Door alle ophef voelde hij zich uiteindelijk toch genoodzaakt af te treden als voorzitter van het NOC*NSF. "Van Wissen heeft ruim geparafraseerd op mijn input en soms geheel fantaserend een artikel geschreven", schreef hij in zijn ontslagbrief IJdele sportbestuurder greep te hoog, diverse regionale dagbladen (GPD). Hij werd opgevolgd door vice-voorzitter Jan Loorbach NOC*NSF komt snel bijeen voor speurtocht naar opvolger in dagblad de Volkskrant 19 februari 1998, pag.8. Tot aan zijn officiëel aftreden op 12 mei 1998 werd de functie van Huibregtsen waargenomen door Joop van der Reijden, die vervolgens tot november 1998 bleef fungeren als interim-voorzitter Van der Reijden moet NOC*NSF herstructureren, in Het Parool, 19 maart 1998, pag.13. Middels interviews in de media trachtte Huibregtsen zich van alle blaam te zuiveren. Hij noemde de publicatie met de hem toegeschreven uitspraken "een karaktermoord" door iemand die hij voor zijn "grootste bewonderaar" hield. "Onbeschrijflijk onrechtvaardig" betitelde hij wat hem was overkomen. "Een journalist haalt zijn gram door onder pseudoniem Wouter Huibregtsen zijn verhaal te schrijven (...). Waarom Van Wissen me deze streek geleverd heeft? Dat kan alleen een psychiater verklaren." Huibregtsen ontkent in emotioneel betoog op televisie aanval op kroonprins Willem Alexander 'Ik wist al sinds half januari dat ik het niet zou worden in dagblad de Volkskrant 19 februari 1998, pag.3.. Van Wissen betitelde hij als een "rat" en een "wegkruiper" Emotionele Huibregtsen slaat terug bij vertrek, in Eindhovens Dagblad, 19 februari 1998. Geschil en uitspraak * N.a.v. de publicatie rees een geschil waarover in de jurisprudentie nog maar weinig precedenten bestonden: een geïnterviewd persoon zei zélf schade te hebben ondervonden doordat hij niet juist was geciteerd. Doorgaans betreft een geschil omtrent een onwelgevallige publicatie dat een derde stelt beledigd te zijn door de uitlatingen van een geïnterviewde persoon en dat deze laatste dan ontkent gezegd te hebben wat er was gepubliceerd. Huibregtsen ontkende gezegd te hebben wat de Volkskrant had geplaatst en stelde daardoor schade te hebben geleden. Hij stelde te zijn misleid door de journalist en in de veronderstelling te hebben verkeerd met een vriend te spreken. De journalist had de tekst van zijn artikel vóór publicatie aan hem ter goedkeuring moeten voorleggen. Dat De Volkskrant geweigerd had het gewraakte artikel te rectificeren achtte hij onrechtmatig. * Aanvankelijk leek Huibregtsen er afkerig van te zijn rectificatie te eisen en gerechtelijke stappen te nemen. Zijn verweer werd daarom dan ook als "zwak" betiteld. "Dan blijft deze affaire zich alleen maar voortslepen" verklaarde hij Huibregtsen slechte verliezer in IOC-affaire; Een verliezer contra de kroonprins, in Eindhovens Dagblad, 12 februari 1998 . * Zoals Huibregtsen later in februari 1998 alsnog had aangekondigd ging hij in maart 1998 ertoe over de journalist en de krant in een civiele procedure te dagvaarden wegens deze hem onwelgevallige en volgens hem pertinent niet op waarheid berustende publicatie Sporters steunen voorzitter; Huibregtsen naar rechter om publicatie in NRC Handelsblad 20 februari 1998, pag.9. Huibregtsen spant proces aan tegen Volkskrant in dagblad de Volkskrant 21 februari 1998, pag. 3. Huibregtsen begint proces tegen Volkskrant-redactie in dagblad de Volkskrant 19 maart 1998, pag.7.. Hij stelde in zijn aanzien ("eer en goede naam") te zijn geschaad. In juli 1998 stelde ook Pieter Broertjes, de hoofdredacteur van de krant, zich partij in die zaak. In oktober 1998 haalde de zaak door de zitting van de rechtbank Amsterdam weer de voorpagina's door de wederzijds herhaalde beweringen en ontkenningen Huibregtsen ontkent beledigen van kroonprins in dagblad de Volkskrant 14 oktober 1998, pag.1 Juridische stappen Wouter Huibregtsen voor eerherstel, in Het Parool, 19 february 1998, pag.15. * In deze zaak legde de rechter de bewijslast bij de journalist: die moest bewijzen dat Huibregtsen gezegd had, wat hij in de krant had gezet. Daarbij mocht hij evenwel de door hem in het geding gebrachte telefoonnotities betrekken. Huibregtsen betwistte niet de authenticiteit en juistheid ervan. In het uiteindelijk daarover gewezen vonnis op 28 oktober 1998 zou de rechtbank Amsterdam beamen dat de gewraakte publicatie jegens Huibregtsen onrechtmatig was geweest Huibregtsen wint proces tegen de Volkskrant in dagblad de Volkskrant 29 oktober 1998, pag.1. "Huibregtsen niet correct geciteerd" in dagblad de Volkskrant 29 oktober 1998, pag.2. :Indien niet zou komen vast te staan dat het gewraakte artikel een juiste weergave was van hetgeen Huibregtsen in dat telefoongesprek met Van Wissen had meegedeeld, was die publicatie in beginsel onrechtmatig. Dit gezien de schadelijke gevolgen daarvan voor zijn eer en goede naam: het grondrecht van vrijheid van meningsuiting omvat niet de bevoegdheid in strijd met de waarheid te publiceren dat iemand tegenover de schrijver van het artikel bepaalde, zowel naar inhoud als toon, vergaande uitspraken heeft gedaan, indien de betrokkene van die onwaarheid schade ondervindt. :De rechtbank legde de bewijslast van de correcte weergave van de betreffende passages, waarvan Huibregtsen had ontkend dat ze uit zijn mond waren gekomen in dat telefoongesprek, bij de journalist en de krant. Een uitspraak van Huibregtsen mocht slechts door het plaatsen van aanhalingstekens als een citaat worden aangegeven als het zou gaan om een letterlijke weergave van hetgeen hij had gezegd. :In de bewoordingen van het vonnis: "Door te citeren wordt immers iedere mogelijke nuancering van hetgeen volgens de publicatie door Huibregtsen is gezegd uitgesloten en krijgt de desbetreffende passage een authentiek karakter. Juist in een geval als het onderhavige, waarin degene die publiceert zich ervan bewust is, of in ieder geval bewust moet zijn, dat hetgeen als woorden van iemand wordt weergegeven beschadigend zal of kan zijn, hetzij voor de persoon wiens woorden men citeert, hetzij voor de persoon of personen over wier gedragingen wordt gesproken, komt aan de schrijver niet de vrijheid toe om redenen van leesbaarheid of om andere redenen in een als citaat aangegeven gedeelte van de publicatie iets op te nemen wat niet letterlijk door de persoon wiens woorden worden aangehaald is gezegd." Reacties Na de uitspraak van de rechtbank verklaarde Van Wissen niets van het vonnis te begrijpen. Aanvankelijk was er sprake van dat de Volkskrant in beroep zou gaan bij het Gerechtshof te Amsterdam. Ook Hans Verploeg, de secretaris van de journalistenvakbond NVJ vond het instellen van beroep "geboden" "Mensen maken kranten en moderne kranten citeren mensen", in De Journalist, 13 november 1998 (jrg.103, nr.121), pag.55. Uiteindelijk werd daarvan toch afgezien. Een voormalig medewerker van de krant had reeds in februari 1998, toen duidelijk werd dat Huibregtsen tot dagvaarding zou overgaan, aan hem en zijn advocaat aangeboden te getuigen over zijn ervaringen met Van Wissen voorafgaand aan de affaire: hij zou onvoldoende zorgvuldig zijn in het hanteren van het onderscheid tussen meningen en feiten, alsook tussen feiten en kwalificaties, terwijl dat predicaat "judas" herkenbaar zou zijn als "typische Van Wissen-retoriek" in NRC Handelsblad 3 november 1998, pag.13 Ex-medewerker Volkskrant steunt Wouter Huibregtsen in Rotterdams Dagblad maandag 23 februari 1998, pag.5 en in dagblad De Gooi- en Eemlander maandag 23 februari 1998. Hans van Wissen zelf claimde in een reactie dat de rechtbank de waarde van zijn aantekeningen zou hebben erkend: "Het meest frappant vond ik dat de rechtbank zonder meer mijn schriftelijke aantekeningen van mijn telefoongesprek met Huibregtsen als valide bewijskracht accepteerde. Als ik de tegenpartij was geweest, had ik onmiddellijk gesteld dat mijn aantekeningen op bankafschriften in een proces van generlei waarde konden zijn. Ik had die aantekeningen achteraf kunnen maken of ik had ze kunnen vervalsen (...)" "'Rechtban erkent waarde van aantekeningen', in De Journalist, 13 november 1998 (jrg.103, nr.121), pag."28/29. Hij ging er daarbij aan voorbij dat een niet-betwisten van het bewijsmiddel door de tegenpartij niet inhoudt dat het dan rechtens zou zijn "aanvaard", doch enkel dat de rechter zich er niet over hoefde uit te spreken. Piet Hagen, de hoofdredacteur van het vakblad De Journalist, wees er na het bekend worden van het vonnis van de rechtbank Amsterdam op dat Van Wissen zich weliswaar "niet in alle opzichten" gehouden had aan de strenge regels die ook iemand als Harold Evans in zijn standaardwerk Editing and design stelt: als iemand bijvoorbeeld "ja, ja" zegt op een vraag, mag je daar geen citaat van maken, maar hij vond dat de rechtbank desalniettemin "ten onrechte" de schaal deed doorslaan in het voordeel van de "zich vergalopperende sport-bobo" "Citeren", in De Journalist, 13 november 1998 (jrg.103, nr.121), pag.5. Volgens Jeanne Doomen was positief dat Van Wissen niet verplicht was geweest voorafgaande aan de publicatie aan Huibregtsen te vragen of hij werkelijk bij zijn volle verstand zulke uitspraken deed: wie met een journalist praat, moet erop bedacht zijn dat zijn woorden in de krant kunnen komen. Volgens haar was de wijze les die uit Huibregtsen vs. de Volkskrant viel te trekken eigenlijk vooral dat journalisten alleen nog maar een gesprek zouden moeten aangaan met mensen die ze willen citeren terwijl de bandrecorder stiekem meedraait "Vonnis bevat ook goed nieuws", in De Journalist, 13 november 1998 (jrg.103, nr.121), pag.27 , hetgeen dan echter weer niet geoorloofd zou zijn volgens de Raad voor de Journalistiek uitspraak Raad voor de Journalistiek 21 april 1986, gepubliceerd in De Journalist 2 juni 1986. Volgens Charles Huijskens, de PR-adviseur die Huibregtsen terzijde stond na de publicatie in de Volkskrant, merkte op dat Van Wissen na de uitspraak om de kern van de zaak heen draaide. Hij stelde dat journalisten gewoon hun werk zorgvuldig moeten doen, vooral als iemands reputatie in het geding is "De Volkskrant is geen 'meneer", in De Journalist, 13 november 1998 (jrg.103, nr.121), pag.'28. Overlijden Van Wissen Minder dan een half jaar later, op 7 april 1999, overleed Van Wissen op 52-jarige leeftijd aan een hartaanval Pieter Broertjes Altijd meer tussen start en finish in dagblad de Volkskrant 8 april 1998, pag.3 NRC Handelsblad 8 april 1999, pag.2 Niet de vorm, maar de inhoud ; Hans van Wissen in dagblad de Volkskrant 10 april 1999, katern Sport, pag.31. Loyaal, ook na de rel, in dagblad Het Parool 8 april 1999, pag.4.. : Wouter Huibregtsen toonde zich niet haatdragend op de drukbezochte herdenkingsbijeenkomst in het Amsterdamse Paradiso. Over zijn komst had Huibregsten eerst contact opgenomen met Pieter Broertjes en Van Wissens eerste echtgenote, ex-atlete en ex-Tweede Kamerlid Mieke Sterk. Huibregtsen: "Ik kon uit die gesprekken opmaken, dat ik van harte welkom was. Mijn gevoelens voor Hans, met wie ik ooit een vriendschappelijke relatie had, zijn door dat incident niet veranderd. Het ligt niet zo in mijn aard om te haten. Daarom was het ook goed aanwezig te zijn." Onder de sprekers in Paradiso waren Broertjes, Van Wissens jeugdvriend Paul Witteman en zijn vriendin Bettine Vriesekoop. Na de herdenking werd Van Wissen in besloten kring op de Amsterdams begraafplaats Zorgvlied ter aarde besteld Geen haat na affaire-Huibregtsen in Algemeen Dagblad/AD 13 april 1999, pag.5. . Vrieskoop zou later een verband suggereren tussen zij overlijden en de affaire (zie hieronder, onder Kanttekeningen). Kanttekeningen * Van Wissen had zelf toen in februari 1998, 2 dagen voordat de '' 'judas' ''-affaire ontstond, een artikel voor de opinie-pagina Forum in de Volkskrant geschreven. Daarin gaf hij zijn persoonlijke mening over de benoeming van Willem-Alexander in het IOC. Hij noemde hem een "etalagepop" die op kosten van het IOC "frivole reisjes" mocht gaan maken. Volgens hem had hij die functie, waarvoor ook Huibregtsen zich eerder kandidaat had gesteld, nooit mogen aanvaarden: die benoeming was volgens hem ook een "klap in het gezicht van de Nederlandse sportwereld". In dat stuk hekelde hij het IOC als "een schertscollege" dat voor het IOC miljoenenbedragen voor tv-rechten incasseerde, waarvoor volgens hem geen verantwoording werd afgelegd. Staatssecretaris Erica Terpstra noemde hij een '' 'democraat' tussen aanhalingstekens (de stijlfiguur van het ''parenthetisch understatement). Ook trachtte hij daarin IOC-lid Anton Geesink uit te spelen, door te vermelden dat die "een gruwelijke hekel heeft aan de technocraat Huibregtsen (directeur van McKinsey)" Kroonprins had functie IOC nooit mogen aanvaarden in dagblad de Volkskrant, Forum 7 februari 1998 pag.18. . * Journalist en columnist Gerard Mulder schreef enkele dagen na het ontstaan van de verwikkeling in de Volkskrant een cursiefje met schertsende toonzetting, waarin hij onder meer mijmerde "Als we niet verder komen met de werkhypothese dat Van Wissen een op drank en overspel strandende loopbaan nieuwe vaart heeft willen geven door een goed verhaal uit zijn fantasie te plukken, wat dan?" "Sa-bo-teur. Heb je dat, Van Wissen?" in dagblad de Volkskrant 14 februari 1998, katern Stroom pag.1. . * Cabaretier en columnist Youp van 't Hek schreef in NRC Handelsblad onder meer: "Ik zag hoofdredacteur Pieter Broertjes op televisie, maar volgens mij is hij geen Judas, maar een gewone ordinaire farizeeër. Hij zei dat de heer Van Wissen hem had verzekerd dat jij dat allemaal hebt gezegd, maar als iemand weet dat de heer Van Wissen een doorlopend Jellinekgeval is, die klapwiekend van de whiskey over de redactie stommelt, dan is het Pieter Broertjes. Elke krant heeft een paar van die notoire zuipschuiten die uit een bepaald soort medelijden gehandhaafd worden, maar open met hun verhaaltjes nou niet de krant, zou ik willen zeggen. Ik hoorde die Van Wissen afgelopen dinsdag op de radio en door de alcohol sprak de man in lettergrepen." FAX aan Wouter Huibregtsen in NRC Handelsblad 15 februari 1998. . * Een mogelijk verband tussen het beruchte drankgebruik van Van Wissen en de publicatie speelde ook zijn collega's parten: René Zwaap schreef in opinieweekblad De Groene Amsterdammer dat de aantekeningen van Van Wissen van het telefoongesprek met Huibregtsen "haastige krabbels op een bierviltje" betroffen (in de rechtszaak zouden echter ten bewijze van de gewraakte beweringen notities achterop bankafschriften worden overlegd), waarover Van Wissen zijn vriendin Bettine Vriesekoop onder ede had willen laten verklaren), die vervolgens door een "primeurbeluste eindredactie" tot voorpaginanieuws zouden zijn bewerkt Handen af van Anton!, in De Groene Amsterdammer, 20 januari 1999 (jrg.123, nr.3) . * Aan de affaire zou enkele jaren na het overlijden van Van Wissen ook enige aandacht worden besteed in de door Alje Kamphuis geschreven biografie van zijn toenmalige vriendin, de tafeltennisster Bettine Vriesekoop Bettine, overleven, overwinnen', uitg. Van Praag (2003) '' Vriesekoop geeft dopinggebruik en omkoping toe; Tafeltennisster slikte op EK 1998 efedrine Dagblad van het Noorden, zaterdag 8 november 2003 en '' Openhartige pingpongdiva Bettine Vriesekoop bekent in biografie dopinggebruik'' in Dagblad Tubantia/Twentsche Courant zaterdag 8 november 2003.. :Zij verklaarde over de affaire, een (volgens haar) "niet al te frisse rol" van de Volkskrant en aan Van Wissens overlijden, nauwelijks meer dan vijf maanden na het vonnis van de rechtbank Amsterdam: "Je kunt gerust zeggen dat de gezondheid van Hans nadien snel is verslechterd en dat de affaire indirect zijn dood heeft betekend. Er staat in het boek minder over deze zaak dan ik weet en vind. Dat komt onder meer omdat het van de kant van de Volkskrant een niet al te frisse affaire is geweest. En ik wil niet over het graf van Hans over deze zaak in discussie treden." * Een verband tussen de dood van Van Wissen en de affaire was ook gelegd door society-journalist Stan Huygens in dagblad De Telegraaf. Na een bezoek aan een party in het Concertgebouw te Amsterdam enkele weken na diens overlijden berichtte hij in zijn rubriek Stan Huygens Journaal dat aldaar ook Wouter Huibregtsen onder de aanwezigen was. "Hij oogstte allerwegen waardering voor het feit dat hij naar de begrafenis van de sportverslaggever Hans van Wissen gegaan was." Huygens citeerde Huibregtsen:"Twee weken na publicatie belde Hans mij op en vroeg of wij wel vrienden konden blijven. Ik vond dat toen een bizarre vraag". Volgens hem zou de hoofdredactie van de Volkskrant "een grote rol" hebben in de publicatie gespeeld. Vooral Jan Tromp zou "een vuil spelletje" hebben gespeeld. Huygens haalde ook Stijn Aerden aan, die in HP/De Tijd de hoofdredactie zelfs voor een groot deel "schuldig" achtte aan de hartverlamming van Van Wissen Party's voor 1,5 miljoen mensen, in De Telegraaf, 21 april 1999 . Juridische commentaren * Na het vonnis van de rechtbank Amsterdam werden ook diverse commentaren van deskundigen gepubliceerd, onder meer van de hand van Mr.Erik C.M.Jurgens, hoogleraar staatsrecht en lid van de Eerste Kamer voor de PvdA, en van Prof.Dr.Egbert Dommering, hoogleraar informatierecht aan de Universiteit van Amsterdam, in NRC Handelsblad. Volgens Jurgens waren de journalistieke commentaren voor de strekkig daarvan zie onder meer René Zwaap Verslaggever aan banden in De Groene Amsterdammer 4 november 1998 (jrg.122, nr.45) te opgewonden."De opponenten uit de journalistiek (..) doen het voorkomen dat door deze uitspraak een onmogelijke bewijsopdracht wordt geformuleerd voor journalisten die een bron citeren. Ik denk dat het erg meevalt." Hij vindt de uitspraak echter wel curieus om de conclusie: dat de publicatie als geheel onrechtmatig werd bevonden jegens Huibregtsen. De uitspraak van de rechtbank had volgens hem evengoed hebben kunnen luiden: het artikel is niet als geheel onrechtmatig (omdat het de strekking van de uitlatingen van Huibregtsen correct weergeeft), maar twee aan Huibregtsen toegeschreven uitspraken hadden niet als letterlijke citaten mogen worden opgenomen. Dat had volgens Jurgens dan kunnen leiden tot een vonnis tot rectificatie, zonder dat deze de strekking van het gehele artikel hoefde aan te tasten Vonnis Huibregtsen zonder betekenis voor journalistiek gebruik in Algemeen Dagblad 3 november 1998, pag.11. Dommering herkende in de kwestie drie principiële vragen: wanneer moet een (telefonisch) geïnterviewde begrijpen dat hij publieke mededelingen doet?, wat is de bewijs- (documentatie-)plicht van een journalist? en wat is de marge van het weergeven van een citaat van een geïnterviewde? De eerste vraag heeft volgens hem te maken met "het complex van transacties tussen de pers en woordvoerders van publiciteitsgevoelige sectoren" , zoals de politiek en de sport: "Beide partijen (pers en woordvoerders) zijn professioneel: zij leven in een concubinaat van geheim en onthulling en beide partijen weten wanneer zij het bed van het geheim delen en wanneer zij als vreemden tegenover elkaar in de openbaarheid staan. Wie zich niet aan de regels van het concubinaat houdt, loopt op den duur een blauwtje." De tweede vraag noemt hij lastiger. Hij wijst erop dat in het Amerikaanse recht het Hooggerechtshof in 1974 in de zaak Gertz gebroken zou hebben met de traditie uit het Engelse recht, dat de pers zou moeten bewijzen dat een gepubliceerde mededeling waar is. "Het slachtoffer van een publicatie heeft, volgens de algemeen geldende regel in het recht dat 'wie stelt, moet bewijzen', de plicht te bewijzen dat de gepubliceerde mededeling onjuist is. Dat klinkt persvriendelijk en zo stellen wij ons het Mekka van de persvrijheid ook voor. Hebben wij zo'n regel? Ik denk niet dat wij een duidelijke regel hebben. Een ongemotiveerde ontkenning van het slachtoffer (zeker in het geval van een professionele woordvoerder) is onvoldoende, het ontbreken van ieder bewijs van de journalist kan dat ook zijn." Indien in een Amerikaanse zaak Huibregtsen de bewijslast zou hebben gehad de onjuistheid van de beweringen aan te tonen, dan had de Volkskrant desalniettemin de bankafschriften met de aantekeningen van de journalist moeten produceren. Dommering betwist daarbij de conclusie die werd getrokken in de meeste andere commentaren, die luidde dat nu alles voortaan maar zou moeten worden "getapet". De derde vraag betitelt hij als de interpretatievraag. Huibregtsen had als "professionele woordvoerder" beter kunnen weten. De journalist moet "een redelijke vrijheid hebben met wat hij nog als quote mag samenvatten", maar hij had opzijn beurt had natuurlijk ook "meer voorzorgsmaatregelen naar het slachtoffer kunnen nemen". Dommering: "Hier smelt het principe van de zaak weg met de boter die beide partijen op hun hoofd hebben." Beide partijen hebben boter op het hoofd - Huibregtsen belde terug en wilde dus iets kwijt in NRC Handelsblad 5 november 1998, pag. 8.. Bij de publicatie van het vonnis in Mediaforum verscheen een uitgebreide annotatie van Mr.G.Schuijt Noot bij Rb. Amsterdam 28 oktober 1998, Huibregtsen vs. Volkskrant, in Mediaforum 1999-1, nr.5. Varia Ook in de sportwereld was de kwestie het gesprek van de dag, en werd de naam "Hans van Wissen" al snel een begrip dat stond voor de noodzaak van een voorzichtige omgang met de pers. Marie José Jamin, de perschef van het NOC*NSF, verwees hierover aangesproken door journalist Arthur de Boer van Het Parool naar de kwestie ter rechtvaardiging van allerlei maatregelen die duidelijk voortkwamen uit argwaan jegens de pers en een streven de berichtgeving te controleren: ::"Ze zeggen steeds: Ja, maar ik ben geen Hans van Wissen, ik ben wel te vertrouwen. Dat is hier ondertussen een gevleugelde uitspraak geworden (...) ::Gebleken is dat een journalist de levens van vele mensen kan bepalen. Als dat dan ook nog eens iemand is die veel drinkt, niet al te veel normen en waarden heeft en al eerder schandalen heeft veroorzaakt, zeg ik: Hallo zeg! Dan valt mijn mond gigantisch ver open." Persvrijheid sterft een langzame dood, in dagblad Het Parool, 21 februari 1998, pag.25. Zie ook * Journalistiek * Hoor en wederhoor in de journalistiek * Waarheid * Citaat * Code van Bordeaux Externe links *Gedragscode voor journalisten *IFJ Declaration of Principles on the Conduct of Journalists *Tekst vonnis rechtbank Amsterdam 28 oktober 1998 *[http://www.jeanne-doomen.net/journalist/wissen.html Jeanne Doomen Vonnis bevat ook goed nieuws] Categorie:Rechtszaak in Nederland